


Winner Takes All

by orphan_account



Series: Lost And Found [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drunk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Lapdance, Lip Sync Battle, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is wasted. Eren is on his way there too. A music channel is on so they do they only thing that seems sensible...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Takes All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anon_56](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_56/gifts).



Eren grinned, swigging at his beer and pouring another wine for the man in their living room, the man who was totally fucked, the man who had a whole week off work and was celebrating in style. Or not, as the case may be. Sunday nights weren't usually known as a time to go wild and get hammered, but then his lover had very little chance to really let loose, break his guard down and relinquish to the stupidity. And that was in full flow right now. The brunette had to go into his job tomorrow though, show a pair of stuffy clients round a ramshackle house that had 'potential' and use his wiley ways to sell the unsellable, prove to Erwin that his posting had been worth it. Yet here he was, half cut and delivering more alcohol to the already drunken evening. His head would ache in the morning.

Some random music channel was on the TV, a childish one at that as Levi laid casually across the sofa, leg over the cushioned arm and hands moving slightly as he mouthed along to the current tune, head rolling and a small smile on his vaguely animated lips. In a light haze, Eren placed the next drinks down and watched as words were soundlessly formed in time to the song.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground..." Small flick of the wrist with the trumpeting crescendo. "My soul is spiralling in frozen fractals all around…" And again. It was incredibly unusual, the slumped form synching along with a ridiculous song, animation playing on the screen. Eren giggled at the scene, walls all broken down from around his lover as he sat beside him, waiting for the dramatic ending. As Elsa screeched the penultimate line, Levi tilted his head back even further then turned to face the other man, delivering the ending in silent whispers.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." Winking at the exact moment the cartoon ice queen did, Levi smirked and rolled his neck in a drunken circle, smiling as Eren blushed despite himself, thoroughly enraptured by this uncharacteristic behaviour.

"Oh Levi, that was…well done." Clapping slowly, the younger man saw steely slits hold him in place, frivolity now a distant memory.

"Next song. You do it. Winner takes all." The slurred drawl was challenging, buttons pressed as another channel appeared. Not one to turn down a dare, Eren nodded.

"You're on. But what's the prize?"

"Control." A pale finger pointed over, waving in the air with a suggestive look.

"Deal." Green eyes glanced at the screen, heart sinking as the older but always popular number started up.

"And you have to do the fucking moves."

"N-no! That wasn't…"

"Do it." The commanding tone demanded compliance and given how slaughtered Levi was, he probably wouldn't remember this anyway, so Eren sighed.

"Ok." Shuffling round to the dancers on screen, red faced and awkward, the younger man mouthed along to the cheesy tune, gaining courage with every line so that by the time the chorus kicked in, he was throwing some epic shapes in true pop-diva fashion, lips enthusiastically following with perfect timing.

"My loneliness is killing me…I must confess I still believe…still believe!" Seductive look to the guy on the couch. "When I'm not with you I lose my mind, give me a siiiiiiiign, hit me baby one more time!" Small snorts of laughter came from Levi, head nodding in approval as the song continued. Eren decided to go for broke, make sure he was crowned the champion of the bizarre lip sync battle so used what he knew best - cheeky sexiness. Prowling over whilst pointing and wiggling his hips, teal eyes glowed and in a bold move, he jumped up to straddle his man's lap.

"What the…?" Not breaking character, the brown haired male ignored the shocked voice below and carried on, writhing around in what he could only hope was a demure and sultry fashion, groin grinding against the body below. Delivering the final line with a boyish grin, he looked down, arms crossed over his chest in defiance as he spoke out loud.

"I think I win?"

"I think you might well do. Good fucking effort."

"I'll take my prize now." Leaning in, he intended on showing Levi how strong he thought he could be in these situations but found himself thrown to his back on seconds, warm figure pressed into his. Silver eyes shone with mischief as they glared down. "Hey! I thought you said the winner gets control?!"

"Yea, of the television remote."

"Wha…" Warm lips stopped his protest and he gave in, wrapping his arms around the horny man above, one thought shining through - maybe I should lap dance more often?


End file.
